Nagusami
by That Buggy Girl
Summary: Nagusami comfort. Kamatari has a bad day. Sojiro cheers him up.


The sun was shining. Birds and butterflies flittered through the sky, which was a beautiful blue in color. One could hear the trill of the birds as they sang cheerful songs. People bustled about Kyoto, calling greetings to one another. Children played gleefully in the streets, not a care in the world.

Kamatari hurried down the street, his kimono flapping around his ankles. He was in a rush -headed to Shishio-sama's stronghold- and a big smile was plastered across his face. He had dressed his nicest for the day, wearing his favorite kimono, his hair combed neatly around his face. His chain-and-scythe dragged behind him and there was a exuberant bounce in his step as he trod the streets, not caring that people were staring after him.

He had been called to Kyoto on important business. This was exciting for him; he hadn't seen Shishio-sama or any of his comrades in a long time. He missed constant scuffles with Yumi, pleasant conversation with Sojiro and the all-around excitement that came from being with the other Juppon Gatana members. But they were going to be reunited. It was a perfect day.

Or so he thought.

Halfway through the city, the sky clouded over. People packed up their carts and closed their shutters. Woman called their children out from the streets. Rain began to pour down and a gusty wind picked up. Shoppers and pedestrians ran for cover, dodging the raindrops as they fell.

Kamatari was caught out in it.

Frowning, he increased his pace, holding up the hem of his kimono. He was crossing a usually busy street when it happened: A carriage lumbered by, right through a mud puddle. The transvestite stopped dead in his tracks, staring down at the purple silk of his kimono.

It was covered in mud.

His face crumbled when he realized what had happened. "Oh no…" He moaned, "My outfit is ruined…Totally ruined…What am I going to do…?" He felt a familiar prickle in the back of his throat. He had dressed his best to see Shishio-sama and now all his plans were ruined. His brandy-brown eyes pooled with tears and he sniffled. Then he began to cry. "Ruined…Ruined…_Ruined_!"

He was not, needless to say, in a good mood when he reached the stronghold.

"Kamatari, you're here already?" Sojiro's cheerful voice broke through his despair.

He looked up, taking in the Tenken's smiling visage; his dark hair curled around his ears. Then the older man shied away, trying to hide his face. He'd been crying after his kimono was ruined. He must've looked horrid.

Sojiro could always read him like a book. From the time they had met, he could always tell the scythe-wielding man's emotions. "Tell me what's wrong, Kamatari." He tugged on the man's sleeve, "Why are you crying?"

"How do you always know?" He sniffled, looking over at the boy. Sojiro stood beside him, one hand rested lightly on his sleeve. He was staring up at him, his wide smile still plastered across his face. A concerned look darkened the boy's attractive features and his sapphire gaze rested on his companion's face.

Kamatari wiped his tears away and heaved a sigh. "Today has been a bad day, Sou-kun. My outfit is ruined, my hair is a mess, I'm sure I look even worse now that's I've been crying. And Shishio-sama…What am I going to say to him? I'm a mess." The usually energetic man sounded so worn down. He lowered his head dejectedly, his voice coming in a mournful whisper. "He's so hard to please. I just don't know what he wants from me. I already give him my sweat, my blood and my tears. What more could he possibly want? I love him and I don't know what to do…"

"Kamatari…Get some new clothes on. You'll feel better once you're cleaned up." Sojiro said enthusiastically, "And I'll get you a snack. I bought pastries!"

Kamatari watched the young man run off. A hint of a smile crossed his face; he could always count on Sojiro to try and make him feel better when he was down. This was a side of himself that only his young friend saw -to the rest of the world he was easy-going and upbeat- and he was glad he had some one to share his pain with.

He wandered down the hall to his private room in the fortress. Some of his things were there and he picked through his clothes until he found something suitable to wear: a turquoise kimono with a pattern of large squares on it. This would have to do. He had just finished dressing when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Do you feel better now?" Sojiro grinned as he peered into the room.

"Hai. Domo arigato, Sou-kun." The man flopped down onto one of the cushions littering the floor. His young companion stopped only inches away, offering him a box of pastries and looking at him expectantly.

"Do you want to talk any more, Kamatari?" He asked gently as his friend selected a snack from the box, "I'll listen if you wish to talk."

Kamatari smiled. "No. Thank you. I'm all right now, Sou." He smiled, but Sojiro could see the haunted, empty look in his eyes.

Sojiro bit his lip. He knew it wouldn't have mattered to Shishio-san what Kamatari was wearing. The transvestite could have been naked and he doubted Shishio would even notice. It didn't seem fair…For all the energy Kamatari put into serving the man, Shishio didn't give a damn.

And Kamatari still wanted to please him.

This thought set off an unpleasant twinge somewhere down in Sojiro's stomach.

"Kamatari?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever…" Here he paused, squirming, "Do you ever wonder if it might be worth it to just leave? It seems like it would be better for you that way…So you could…" Another pause, "Get on with your life, find something better."

Kamatari shook his head, hair bouncing. Leave? The idea was inconceivable. Here was where he belonged. Here, with Shishio ignoring him, with Yumi belittling him, with Sojiro…

It suddenly occurred to him that Sojiro was probably lonely, hiding away behind that smile.

The smile the Tenken saw next was a genuine one, spreading across Kamatari's face slowly and softly, traveling all the way to his brandy-brown eyes. "If I left, Sojiro, who would be here to keep you company?" He asked quietly, "Who would be here when you finally decide to stop smiling? Who would be here when you can't make it on your own any more?"

Sojiro blushed lightly and Kamatari's smile widened. "We need each other, kiddo. I need you to make me feel better when I'm upset and you need me to be your friend. Can't have one of us without the other." He patted the spot beside him, indicating that the young man sit. "I won't ever leave you, Sojiro. I'd be just as lost as you."

Sojiro sank down next to him, nestling close. "I would miss you," He whispered, "If you ever left."

Kamatari stroked his hair. "Don't worry." He leaned over, placing an affectionate kiss on the boy's nose. "I won't leave you all alone." He was proud of Sojiro, opening up like that. It was rare that the boy offered any of the feelings buried inside; rare that he let down his walls.

"I won't leave you either!" Sojiro proclaimed, snuggling up to him, "Not when you still need me to be strong for you." The blush crept back across his face and he smiled shyly, eyes lit with seriousness.

Kamatari smiled affectionately. "Arigato."

Maybe the day hadn't been so bad after all.


End file.
